Those Crimson Eyes
by FireyFantasy
Summary: ReaderxPrussia  You have broken up with Gilbert 2 years ago but he somehow worms his way back into your life. Did you make the right decision back then?  I do not own Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_*Flashback*_

_You were beautiful._

_He looked at you; your eyes were shut with pleasure, breast heaving as they bobbed up and down along with you, your breath coming out in pants, sweat glistening on your tensed body._

_You were beautiful._

_He reached out and grabbed your hips, steadying you as you continued to ride him._

_You had a warrior's body, so much like his own. He could see the scars of each battle you had fought that you proudly showed off as trophies of war. There was one across your throat, he loved sucking it, kissing it, biting it. He ran his finger across another on your back, you moan sensually. No one was more perfect than you._

_He loved you._

_His thoughts were cut off when you cried his name. "GILBERT!" You yelled as your orgasm overloaded your senses, causing you to slump down._

"_Nein," He said playfully, hands still on your hips, "I'm not done here." Gripping your hips more firmly than before, his eyes met yours and you continued your motions. Those crimson eyes of his urged you along._

_A few strokes later, he finished inside you. He lessened his grip on your hips, letting you fall on him._

"_Gilbert…."_

_He let go of your hip and grabbed your hair with one hand, "Layla," he said as he brought you closer to him, kissing you._

"_Ich liebe dich."_

"_I love you too, Gilbert."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The sun was in his face. Mein gott, it's too fucking bright!

Gilbert Beilschmidt woke up. He had a massive migraine, something he was fortunately used to. Being one third of the infamous Bad Touch Trio, hangovers were common. What he was NOT used to, however, was that he found himself in an unfamiliar room. Was this his room? No, it cannot be. It was way too clean! It was the only thing at home that West would NOT clean. Not only that, he was sure that no room of his overlooked the city skyline.

As he looked around the room, his eyes fell on a newspaper on a bedside desk, it seems that America's new boss, President Obama was mad a something that happened in Germany. He looked at the date, "No way," he thought, "This can't be _today's_ date!" Last he remembered, that was in two days!

His head still banging, he tried to recall how'd he got into this situation. Nothing came. He must've been seriously drunk last night. A little too drunk in fact, now that he thought about it. He was still clothed, meaning he didn't have a drunken one night stand. Fuck.

WHAT IN FRITZ'S NAME HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

He looked around the room again, trying to piece together the evidence. Nothing. Just a room on what seemed to be a high rise building, probably a hotel. It sure looked a lot like a hotel bedroom. With fancy a vase of fresh flowers, silk sheets and the aroma of lavender in the air. A girl's room? He hoped so.

Sounds were coming from a closed door, the bathroom, perhaps? He grinned, maybe he'll get lucky after all. There was another door but this one was opened. From his angle, he could see that it lead to a separate living room and office. What kind of girl did he bag in his drunken stupor? He wondered.

"What was I doing last night?" He muttered to no one in in particular.

"_That_ is a good question." A female voice answered as the bathroom door opened.

He turned to the direction of the voice, horror-struck. It can't be!

You were leaning against the bathroom doorway, dressed in a bathrobe that accentuates your figure, dark hair damp with a towel around your neck. The sight of you like that brought back painful memories. You were just the way he remembered you, way back then, whenever you both were alone, looking at him with a playful grin and a mischievous glint in your dark eyes as he wondered what you were going to do to him. What pleasures will you bring.

But not this time, right now, you had your arms crossed and an angry scowl on your face.

"Layla! What are you doing here!" He exclaimed as he looked at you, his ex.

His former lover.

* * *

><p>AN YEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH! My first fanfiction and it stars my beloved Prussia aka the Awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt. Tell me what you think of it!

Edit: Changed Alfred to America to fit my headcannon XP


	2. Chapter 2

People actually can find this! Ahhh, I feel so happy. Thanks to reviewers! You guys rock!

FYI: This story jumps back and forth from the past and present. I won't be putting exact dates in but you guys can tell the time based on what is written.

I do not owns APH :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_Hey Arthur, why do I have to go to this meeting?" You fumed, dragging your feet behind him as you both walked along a really posh hallway. "They're so boring! Can't I just stay in the room and sleep longer and maybe set off a few fire crackers with Hong Kong…."_

"_Absolutely not, Layla! If you want to run your own country, you have to get used to attending these kind of meetings." He retorted. "And I thought I confiscated all of his firecrackers." He looked at you suspiciously. You simply looked away._

_Arthur was helping you adjust to your new country. Though your country was established many years ago, it was still underdeveloped, you needed someone to help build it. He had adopted you from China and let you stay in one of his colonies. He always wanted you to be close to him so that, in his words, "You won't be like that ungrateful Alfred."_

"_How the heck am I going to raise that amount of money, I'm broke too!"_

"_I don't know and I don't care! You can sell cuckoo clocks or whatever, all that matters is that you settle your debt with Big Brother Francis!"_

_The meeting wasn't as bad as you had thought. It was even worst. It wasn't even a meeting! Here and there, personified countries argued with each other. Arthur wanted you to get used to this? _

_At the corner of your eye, you see that Arthur is distracted. He was arguing with some guy with a hairpin shaped like a crucifix. This was a fantastic chance to sneak out of this stuffy room._

_Arthur may pride himself by saying he was the best spy in the world but right now, you were the best spy in this room. You got down to your hands and knees and started crawling towards the exit. _

_Nearing the exit, you increased your pace until –-_

_*OUCH!*_

_You bumped your head on something. _

_No, not something, __**someone**__._

_You looked up and saw a pair of crimson eyes looking back at you._

* * *

><p>"What am <em>I<em> doing here?" You yelled at him, "This is my fucking room. You have some way of thanking your saviour."

"Chill out," he muttered as he massaged his aching head. You being so loud at this ungodly hour in the morning not helping at all. "Why are you so m—," He was cut off as you continued your angry rant. It was clear that you had been saving your anger for this very moment.

"I came to Germany for business, asshole. My boss wanted to make a contract with the officials here and sent me to do it, even after my protest! When I got off the plane, I decided to visit an official who so happened to be frequent the same bar you were apparently having a drinking game in. Why am I so mad? _Why am I so mad?_ Of all the bars in Germany and I had to enter the bar _you_ were in! After 2 years of not seeing your fucking face, you are dumped on me on my first day here? I should've let the bartender shoot you and be done with it. And I had to sleep on the couch because of you!" You finished, panting slightly. This German irritated you to no end.

"Well if you hate me so much then why am I here?"

"You followed me here, bastard."

"Why the fuck would I do that, _bitch_! You probably lured me here under the pretense of s-"

*SMACK!*

You had just slapped the cocky bastard with all your strength. You saw the grin on his face, you knew what he was going to say.

Gilbert placed a hand on his aching cheek. Damn, you were firey when you were mad. He didn't even see you coming towards him. He looked at you, hand still poised for another smack. Your cheeks slightly flushed. This was fun.

He was about to repeat what he was saying when you swiftly turned around and started walking out of the room.

"I called Ludwig, he said he would pick you up during his lunch break. That's in 4 hours' time but I want you gone now, I've got paperwork to do." You said to him as you walked to the other room. Quick as a flash, though it aggravated his headache, he jumped off the bed and followed you. Again, you noted.

"Well then, why don't you let the Awesome Me keep you company while we wait for dear Luddy."

"I don't want you around me, Prussia. You make me sick!" You said harshly without turning around.

It was unfortunate that you didn't, if you had you would have seen the sudden transformation of Gilbert's face, one second he wore his usual cocky grin then at the next, it was replaced with one of pure shock as you made your way to a desk in the corner and started working. You didn't see it morph to a pained look as well.

It wasn't your tone that made him speechless, it wasn't even what you said; it was what you had called him.

_Prussia. _

Like you don't know his most intimate secrets.

Like you never wanted him close to you.

Like you never said you love him.

Like you never loved him.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone."

* * *

><p>AN In my headcannon, countries have their country name and human name. Calling a country by their human name means that you know them personally


	3. Chapter 3

You remember me saying in the previous chappie that only countries who know each other personally use human names? Gilbo, obviously breaks all the rules XD

I still do not own Hetalia :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"_Yo, Layla!" A voiced said as you felt an arm wrap around your shoulder._

"_Hello, Prussia." _

_It has been 3 days since you met your "escape buddy" and already he was invading your personal space._

"_Don't be so formal, girly. Call me Gilbert or The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"_

_You ignored his last statement._

"_Prussia, may I ask why you are ruining my morning walk?"_

"_I thought you needed some awesome company!" He grinned, "And that's why I'm here!"_

_This time you ignored him completely. Looking away and not speaking to him. Silence fell between you both. You thought he had gotten bored and went away until - _

"_You know what I think? I think that it is about time you stop ignoring me. Let's say we engage in a meaningless conversation."_

_Once again, you pretended you couldn't hear him, continuing your morning walk as if you were alone. And that was why you jumped when he suddenly whispered into your ear. His lips almost touching it._

"_Hey, baby. Will you reject me if I try and pick you up? Cause if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." He said seductively._

_You shoved him._

"_Are you flirting with me?" You said, mad that you were blushing like crazy._

"_Is it working?" He asked. His cocky grin plastered on his face._

"_No."_

"_Then I totally am! Come on, don't you think I have a chance with you?"_

"_Hell would freeze over once I even start to consider going out with you." You said haughtily with a smirk that exactly mirrors his. _

_You couldn't believe what happened next._

_His lips met yours, softly at first but grew harsher when you didn't respond. He bit your lower lip and as you gasped, slipped his tongue into your mouth, one hand around your waist while another on the back of your neck as if to prevent you from moving away._

_And the worst part: You started kissing him back. You felt his smirk against your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer._

_It was a full minute later before you both separated, slighting panting over the heat of the kiss. You looked at Gilbert._

_He was still smirking._

_His crimson eyes met yours._

"_You say that now, but soon, you'll change your mind."_

* * *

><p>You heard the door slam behind you.<p>

Thank God he was gone.

You looked up from your paperwork, stretching your arms above your head, trying to persuade yourself to continue working.

You couldn't. You were still thinking of him.

Gilbert.

You weren't lying to him when you said he followed you back to your hotel room. You just didn't tell him the details _after_ that. You were thankful that you stopped it before it went too far. Otherwise this morning would be even weirder.

_He was seriously drunk last night but apparently not drunk enough to not recognize you. As soon as he saw you, he started flirting with you as he had done when you first met. Rejection, curses and gestures were exchanged. Good thing the official wasn't there…_

_One thing led to another and before you knew it, you both were making out in your hotel bedroom, tongues wrestling for dominance. Eventhough you both have been separated for 2 years, you still remember each other's sensitive spots. You were below him as he proceeded to bite the sensitive area where your neck met your shoulder. You knew that you should put a stop to it but you simply couldn't. _

You missed how he made you feel.

You missed his touch.

You missed him.

_As he nibbled your neck, one of his hands went up your top, groping your breast through your lacy bra, making you moan. "I love your top," He growled as he continued his suction up your neck and started biting your ear, "But I'll love it better on the floor." You smiled despite yourself. That corny attempt at seduction making you love him more._

That one night and everything you did to make yourself forget about him was gone. You hated how he had this effect on you.

_As he placed his hands on your waist you felt a cold draft as your shirt was slowly lifted. At that moment, your mind snapped. No! You slapped his hand away and yelled, "Get off me you fucking drunk!" _

You did the right thing.

_Right?_

Thank God he doesn't remember anything.

_But thank God he didn't forget..._

* * *

><p>AN My headcannon says that Gilly uses corny pick-up lines, ok? Don't judge meh! D:

For now, this series is considered complete.

But I may pick it up in the future._ Maybe._

_Thanks to everyone reading!_


End file.
